Learning how to live again
by KathrynRachel
Summary: Post DH, Warning: Contains SPOILERS. After the final battle what happens to Angelina Johnson?
1. Chapter 1

1. The End!

Angelina Johnson twisted her hair up and straightened out her black mourning robes, they felt alien against her smooth coffee coloured skin. They had been worn a lot since the end of the war, far too much in fact but today was the funeral she'd been dreading, of a certain red haired friend and lover. She began to pace the length of her flat before grabbing her wand and apparating out of there.

She arrived in the small flat the twins had once shared above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes; it was now only occupied by the remaining twin George Weasley. Upon her entrance she glanced around the unusually tidy sitting room and turned to see a sombre group of similarly black clad figures seated around the small kitchen table. First to look in her direction was her best friend and George's girlfriend Alicia Spinnet, she looked exhausted and her eyes were puffy from crying, though at the moment she looked composed and more serious than Angelina could ever remember seeing her on any previous occasion. Facing her sat their fellow quidditch chaser and friend Katie Bell, her eyes were full of tears and she was clinging to Lee's hand like he might disappear into the ether at any given moment, next to her sat the serious face of Lee Jordan, there was no sign of his usual goofy sense of humour or vest for life in his face. "Where is he?" She questioned the small group tentatively, "He's right here" a familiar and yet strange voice stated coldly from behind her, She paused momentarily before turning around to face him, mentally preparing herself for seeing his face once again. She turned slowly and her heart5 skipped a beat, George didn't look like the George she remembered he looked tired and full of despair, she silently scolded herself for her surprise; of course he looked like that he'd lost his other half, just as she had but she didn't have to see his face every time she looked in a mirror the way he did, and see friends and family flinch at the mere sight of him. She moved swiftly across the room and wrapped her arms around him, relieved that she could still distinguish between him and his brother even through her grief, he wasn't Fred but he was her friend George and he needed her. He stiffened in shock at first but soon gratefully reciprocated the hug.

A short time after the small black clad group had joined a larger group at a small churchyard a short way from the burrow, the service had been simple and heartfelt but much of it was a blur to Angelina, now stood a select group of family and close friends as the coffin was about to be lowered into the ground. She bent down and picked up a stick from the ground by her feet and using her wand silently transfigured the twig into a perfect single white rose, which she hesitantly placed on top of the beautiful oak coffin that stood before them, she heard a strangled sob from behind her which she was certain came from Katie but she did her best to ignore all those around her in an attempt to remain composed. Soon the small group began to disperse from the graveside, Angelina knelt down and whispered quietly, "I'll always love you" before rising and following the procession of solemn figures leaving the graveyard.

Behind them they left one solitary red haired figure sitting by the side of the grave, Alicia stood nervously a the gate of the churchyard with Bill Weasley "Do you think I should go to him?" she asked for what seemed to be the fiftieth time Bill shook his head once more and kept his hand her shoulder to stop her from running off. Angelina joined the pair who were waiting and watching, "What do you think Angie? Should I go over there?" asked a distressed Alicia, "Just leave him be Alicia, he needs time, just be there when he needs you." She replied thoughtfully "Good advice Angie, lets leave him be." Stated the calm voice of Bill Weasley, who placed an arm around each girl and steered them back towards the burrow where everyone was gathered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to JK Rowling I own nothing.

Thanks to all the people who've read and reviewed the first chapter.

2. Time to be alone

The week following the funeral was a blur to Angelina, people insisted on apparating into her flat at random intervals to check on her which was becoming increasingly annoying and after what seemed like the hundredth visit she nearly took Katie's head off.

"Why won't you all just leave me alone?" She screamed at her friend, she instantly felt guilty as she watched her friends resolve crumple before her and she looked very much like she was about to cry.

Angelina felt terrible and reprimanded herself how could she not have thought? She wasn't the only one suffering, Katie had lost one of her best friends in the war and Angelina had completely dismissed her pain.

"Kates?" she said softly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap; I just don't know what I'm supposed to do Katie! How am I supposed to go on living without him here by my side? I don't know how to do this!" she sobbed and for the first time the grief really swept over Angelina and the two girls held each other as they cried.

Several hours later Angelina and Katie sat in the small flat Angelina called home, talking for what seemed like the first time in ages;

"So what are you planning to do now?" Angelina questioned a now much happier Katie.

"Well… I'm going to move in with Lee and get a job here in London I think" giggled Katie nervously.

Angelina smiled, she'd always known that Lee and Katie would figure it out eventually, she just wished it hadn't taken something as drastic as the loss of their friend to make them see that they needed each other.

"How's George doing?" Angelina finally plucked up the courage to ask, she felt terrible for not having checked in with him since the funeral.

Katie paused and glanced at Angelina with a look that she couldn't quite place "Well……" replied Katie hesitantly.

"What is it Katie?" Angelina asked urgently, suddenly worried by her friends evasive attitude.

"Don't panic Ange." Reassured Katie, "I just meant…. Well…. He's not great."

"I never expected he would be Katie" replied Angelina scornfully "But please don't treat me like a child, I can handle it I'm not about to snap you know."

Katie smiled briefly, though this was soon replaced by the frown which had become the fixture of the faces of most of her beloved friends since the war began "Well he hasn't really left the flat since the funeral, Ron and Percy have been running the shop, and he just doesn't seem to care anymore Ange it's like his dreams….died with Fred! Alicia is at her wits end, she doesn't know how to help him."

Angelina felt a knot in her stomach; Katie had just described how she'd been feeling for the past few weeks. Like her future had been buried with Fred. She was completely lost in her daydreams when she realised that Katie was speaking to her.

"Ange? … Angie? … Angelina? …" Katie questioned with a concerned look.

"Oh I'm sorry Kates, was just in a world of my own for second there… You know what I think I should go and see George!" Said Angelina feeling as though a light bulb had been switched on in her head; she stood up suddenly, perhaps a little too suddenly because as she did everything went out of focus and suddenly everywhere was dark.

She could hear voices around her and when Angelina opened her eyes she was faced by four very familiar faces.

"She's waking up!" squeaked a concerned Katie.

"Hey Angie, how are you feeling?" Lee Jordan asked.

"She just fainted, how do you think she's feeling?" responded the annoyed voice of Alicia Spinnet.

"Well I was just asking! Seemed like the polite thing to do" grumbled a disgruntled Lee.

"Now, now children; this is not the time to be bickering." Oliver Wood gently reasoned with her friends.

Angelina couldn't help but smile as she sat up and looked at her friends who were all waiting anxiously for her to speak. "What are you all looking at?" she jokingly enquired.

"Oh Angie, we've been worried sick!" Alicia cried

"We should take you to a healer." Katie stated uncertainly

"Don't be stupid Kates; I just stood up too quick! I'll be absolutely fine in a few minutes." Angelina replied with more conviction than she felt.

Soon after evicting her friends begrudgingly from her flat, with promises to check in everyday. Angelina finally sat down and tried to rationalise with the voice in her head. You're just tired and stressed she reasoned and who could blame her she'd just attended her boyfriend's funeral last week, though Angelina still had a nagging thought in the back of her head that something wasn't quite right.


End file.
